Soul Mate's First Words: A Chance Meeting
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: The first words your soul mate says to you are on your wrist. It's only natural for Arthur to want to find his soul mate. Perhaps going to Spain would be his only chance to do so. 2p!AU


**A/N: Based on tumblr user lady-pyrien's headcanon and myfivemeter's fanfictions, where the first words your soul mate says to you are on your wrist. I am aware that he 2p!s have popular fannon names, but I would much rather use their regular 1p! names. If you like this I'm taking requests for other pairings by PM ONLY. **

* * *

**Soul Mate's First Words**

_**A Chance Meeting: 2p!SpUK**_

Arthur had always been a rather cheerful and overly sweet kind of man. Even so, one could say his friendship count was low. Acquaintances he had more than plenty but it was rare for someone to be close to him, not even his older siblings were around him for too long. The Brit could feel lonely at times but there was that bit of hope in him. That hope would lie directly from the tattoo on his left wrist that he was born with. Unfortunately everything was written in Spanish. Being born and raised in a family who's only other languages were Celtic, Welsh and Irish, his chances of understanding were slim to none. The only words he was able to make out were _idiota_ _Ingl__és_, which he assumed was the Spanish word for stupid English.

While this was a major barrier to finding out whom his soul mate was, Arthur had been determined to get passed it. By the time he hit the age to enter a preparatory school; he opted into taking Spanish classes. The process of learning was fairly difficult. For one, there weren't many people who spoke the language in his country which meant he had no one to practice with, and then he had other priorities to focus on. His siblings told him that the efforts were pointless. Whoever his soul mate was would most likely die before they could even meet. The Brit however continued to study until he reached the level required to get to his next goal.

Years had passed and his graduation from the preparatory school was upon him. He had continuously been checking the mail for letters in the last month. Anxiety built up more and more. One day his older brother came in with an envelope that had the words _Universidad Autónoma de Madrid_ written on the front. Arthur quickly took the letter, his eyes scanning it. The strawberry blonde's siblings asked what it said and he translated it for them.

_Dear, Arthur Kirkland._

_The board of __the__**Autonomous University of Madrid **__has accepted your application…_

The letter went on with things such as the scholarships he applied to, the curriculum for his major, but at the moment, Arthur was ready to cry tears of joy. He covered his mouth to keep sobs from sounding. Nothing could have made the moment better. There was no time to waste. For the next few weeks the freckled Brit would be packing his things.

On the day of his graduation, Arthur spent a day strolling through the beautiful city of London. He had to enjoy it here while he could. After all within the end of summer, he would be going off to the country where he was sure to find the one. Arthur looked down at his wrist, re-reading the words for what could have been the millionth time. Only now they actually made sense to him. _Watch where you're going, you English idiot._ The words were harsh and rather crude, but they were there for a reason. Whoever this person was; was the one Arthur belonged with.

As he read his arm and thought about who it could be, he ran into someone on the street. The strawberry blonde stumbled back then looked up to meet cold purple orbs. He gulped as he got a better view of the man. Arthur noticed that they were almost around the same height, the Brit being two or three inches smaller, the person's skin was noticeably tanned and his long chocolate hair was tied together in a ponytail. The man glared at him, "_¡Fíjate en donde vas, idiota Inglés!_" Arthur's blue eyes widened. The stranger began walking away, until Arthur grabbed his wrist,_ "E-Espera…_wait, is that the right word…?" His mind had gone completely blank.

The man slowly turned around, "You're…" Oh good, he spoke English. The Brit showed him his arm, the other doing the same. They looked at each other for a few moments in shock. "I-I'm Arthur," He smiled shyly. "I'm Antonio…" The Spaniard replied, his accent running thick even in the small word. Arthur took another glance. Antonio certainly wasn't what he expected. Someone so different than him couldn't possibly fit with his personality; but Arthur was drawn to the Spaniard like a magnet. The two looked away briefly. Antonio was the first one to speak, "Do you want to…go somewhere for a bit?" The Brit nodded, "That would be lovely."

They began walking together to an unknown area. Arthur linked his arms with Antonio who stiffened at the touch. He must not be one for too much physical contact. Perhaps over time, the Spaniard would make an exception for the Brit. For now the two would only talk. They learned they were quite different from each other, but maybe that was why they were soul mates to begin with. The only problem left was that Arthur had to decline his acceptance into one of the most well known universities in all of Spain and tell his family to stop saving money for him to live abroad. At the moment, he was right where he belonged.


End file.
